Parameters
This page covers specific rulings on components of the GURPS rules, either the inclusion/exclusion of optional components or unofficial modifications and additions to the rules. "Parameters" refer to optional and modular rules. "House Rules" refer to completely new rules or modifications to existing ones. Parameters Acrobatic Movement Acrobatic movements from Martial Arts are available. These are given on page 103. Acrobatic move and attack actions can ignore the skill cap of 9 in addition to the benefits of the acrobatic maneuver if you take a further -1. See also the house rules section on acrobatic move and attack. You may buy off penalties for acrobatic maneuvers as Hard techniques. The basic mechanics are thus: If you make an acrobatic move and attack, your attack is at -4 for move and attack, at -2 for acrobatic attack (halved to -1 if you qualify for Chambara Movement, see below), and -1 to ignore the cap of 9. IF you incorporate an actual acrobatic maneuver, it is executed at -2 as well (-1 with Chambara Movement), and this automatically counts as an in-advance Acrobatic Dodge for your next dodge (if any). An Acrobatic Move & Attack without an acrobatic maneuver incorporated into it is called a Rushdown (house name), and can be bought as a Hard technique defaulting to -6, made at a -1 penalty if you do not qualify for Chambara Movement. For specific acrobatic maneuvers (which can be used alone or with an attack), see the Wuxia page. Bleeding Bleeding is by default assumed not to be in play, unless the current GM feels a given scene of injury or danger would feel too unthreatening or passive without it. Ven may be making use of this rule more often, because he is a rules lawyer. However, languishing or eventually dying of long-term injuries is still a normal risk. Of course, the availability of magical healing cuts this risk pretty considerably. Bullet Time Permitted for characters with Enhanced Time Sense. Ven doesn't recommend it, but the option is there. The mechanics for bullet time are in Martial Arts and Gun-Fu. Chambara Movement This cinematic optional rule is in play. Effectively, characters with Trained by a Master or Weapon Master, and Acrobatics and Jumping at DX level or higher, do not have to crouch and prepare to jump their full distance. They may jump freely from a standstill position. Furthermore, characters with Acrobatics at DX or higher and Trained by a Master or Weapon Master halve the penalty for Acrobatic Stand or Acrobatic Movement (on the acrobatics roll, not associated attacks if any). Those buying techniques that lessen these penalties should calculate them from the modified default. See also the Hard-Boiled Gunslinging house rule below. Character Points You may spend character points any time not during sessions to improve/add things instantly. They must be justified as new additions OR as things the character already had that have simply not yet come into play, so long as this makes sense. Cinematic Exotic, supernatural, and "cinematic" perks, skills, techniques, etc. are permitted. Those with an advantage prerequisite such as Trained by a Master, Gunslinger, or Weapon Master still require it. Cloaks In order to gain the defense bonus of a cloak, and/or use the cloak skill to block with it, you must actually be gripping the cloak with a free hand. This is slightly more realistic (and somewhat implied by the rules as well), but also has a balance purpose. If either or both of these benefits were available simply from wearing one, there would be no reason for every combatant in the world to not wear a cloak. They are socially acceptable, unencumbering, cheap, often stylish, and in this case would function as "free" bonus protection! Cloaks can be damaged in combative use as well (see Shield Breakage below). Cloaks need not be literal cloaks. Long capes, very loose robes, and coats may qualify if they are appropriately loose and free for manipulation, and not too terribly thin. This is a case-by-case basis sort of call. Committed Attack/Defense This option from Martial Arts is allowed and already worked into the framework. Think of it as a "midpoint" between regular attack/defense and all-out attack/defense. Crafting Rules for crafting low-tech arms and armor can be found on page 40 of GURPS Low-Tech for third edition. For house-rule expansions to crafting, see the Crafting page. Damage Resistance Damage Resistance that applies against everything except a specific attack type use the suggested rules by GURPS line editor Kromm: -15% for a Very Common flaw, -10% for a Common one, -5% for an Occasional one, and just a quirk for a Rare one. Extra Effort The additional options for extra effort given on page 131 of Martial Arts are available along with the core options. Melee Combat Options Most melee combat options from Martial Arts should be permitted. This includes the options provided starting on page 109, such as Telegraphic Attack, Pummeling, etc. Ranged Combat Options Ranged feints and deceptive attacks ("prediction shots") are permitted as outlined in Gun-Fu and Martial Arts (page 121). The Gunslinger advantage uses the expanded rules provided in Gun-Fu and High-Tech. Since this isn't worked into the framework, just declare you are performing a prediction shot when you attack, and apply the penalty as a misc. penalty. The defender will apply half that as a misc. penalty to defense. Shield Breakage Shield breakage is in play, but the rules are a little unclear on when it applies. It is a risk when a shield's defense bonus makes the difference between success and failure on a defense roll - but what about when the roll is to block with said shield? Ven's interpretation: Shield blocking is normally a concerted and careful maneuver that uses the shield effectively. Random hits based on its defense bonus just reflects random smacks and hacks the shield absorbs. Thus, the shield takes damage when you succeed a defense roll that would fail without it, including a block roll - it reflects the shield just taking the hit full on by getting in the way, instead of being used to carefully deflect the attack as the wearer had intended. It is assumed that a properly successful block roll makes more efficient use of the shield's mass, such as absorbing a blow with its edge (so more of its total structural strength is used), or knocking aside an attacking limb rather than directly impacting the weapon head-on. Nutshell: Succeed by a margin of your shield's DB or less, shield takes damage (assuming it penetrates DR). And depending on damage, the attack may even go right on through it (under rules for overpenetration) without destroying it! Tactical Combat Tactical combat/grid map rules are in place for scenes the current GM feels warrants or is enhanced by them. No GM is under any obligation to map out any scene, but may find it helpful, aesthetically pleasing, or dramatic to do so. Rules for hit locations and facing are fully in effect. Weapon Breakage The core rules for weapon breakage risk on parries are in effect. Don't forget high quality weapons get positive modifiers against breaking. Characters who might happen to be wielding more than one lightweight weapon (*cough*) can use Cross-Parry (see Martial Arts) in the right circumstances to further reduce this risk. House Rules Caps *'Normal:' Atlas Shrugged *'House Rule:' Certain character traits are capped. See the Caps article for more details. The caps table is available here. Character Points *'Normal:' You may only increase traits that saw use during a/the prior session. *'House Rule:' This requirement is largely waived. Combat Styles *'Normal:' You can gain one "style perk" per 20 character points invested in combat traits, or 10 invested in those associated with a specific combat style. Which perks are exclusively the providence of combat styles is kind of painfully unclear. *'House Rule:' Combat style is an issue of roleplaying and trait selection. Style-associated perks may be selected freely. Hard-Boiled Gunslinging *'Normal:' Trained by a Master and Weapon Master grant non-stacking benefits to acrobatic movements in the form of reduced defaults to several techniques. *'House Rule:' So does Gunslinger or Heroic Archer. These benefits do not stack. Infinite Ammo *'Normal:' The Infinite Ammo perk allows a character unlimited "clip" capacity or only requires them to reload outside of combat. *'House Rule:' The Infinite Ammo perk grants a character unlimited ammunition "in reserve". They must still load/reload normally, but never run out of speedloaders/clips/bullets/plasma cells/etc. Regular Spell Range *'Normal:' Casting a Regular spell at range incurs a -1 penalty to the casting roll per yard. *'House Rule:' Casting a Regular spell at range uses the standard range increment penalties. Striking ST *'House Rule:' All player characters must have 15 levels of unmodified Striking ST. This accounts for 75 points of the character's 800 point starting budget, and is meant to balance damage between melee weapons and firearms. Further levels of Striking ST may be bought normally. NPCs may have however much Striking ST a GM requires for them to do the desired amount of damage. This required minimum Striking ST cannot be modified, as it is not part of the character, but just a concession of the game world, increasing melee damage across the board "for free". GM-specific house rules and parameters Jen *GURPS is hex-based. But hexes are a pain in the ass to make maps around. Squares will sometimes be used instead. The diagonal rear spaces are considered "side". Ven *Expect to see more use of the "bleeding" mechanic. *Combat will almost always see at least basic use of a map, if only a blank template. *Since regeneration is available from both magic and hypertech, rules for dismemberment will probably be utilized without a whole lot of hesitation. *Signature gear MAY be permanently lost. However, should this happen, you will receive a 100% point refund and an apology. Category:Mechanics